


training

by smokebombs



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokebombs/pseuds/smokebombs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up early to train isn't always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	training

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my second gay fic, this one takes place in an au where randy and howard couldn't return to present day norrisville at the end of the season 1 finale and end up living with finny and plop plop 
> 
> so enjoy \o/

The early morning sunlight filtered in through the windows, creating simple patterns on the floor. Randy was fast asleep, soft snores emanating from his sleeping form. Howard slept nearby, rolling over from time to time, occasionally mumbling some unintelligible words. The chirping of birds and the buzz of people going about their daily business outside was relatively muted, making for a pleasant background noise as the two slept. All in all, it was a relatively peaceful morning.

"Randy! Why aren't you awake yet?!" a voice shouted, causing Randy to bolt upright with a surprised grunt. He looked around in bewilderment, before his eyes landed on First Ninja, dressed in his normal clothes, tapping his foot impatiently against the wood floor. Randy's eyes narrowed, and he huffed in annoyance, before laying back down, his back pointedly turned away from First Ninja. Said Ninja rolled his eyes, walking over to Randy and yanking the blanket from him in one swift motion, tossing it to another corner of the room.

"What the juice, Finny?! Can't you see I'm trying to SLEEP?!" Randy shouted, not really caring if Howard woke up(his biffer slept like a log anyway, so there was little chance of that happening). First Ninja raised an eyebrow, meeting Randy's harsh glare with his own cool gaze.

"Randy, you know today is training day, don't you? And that training always starts right at dawn?" First Ninja inquired, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, I know today is training day...but why does it have to start at dawn? Why can't it start at midday or something? I'm still really honkin' tired!" Randy said, looking away from First Ninja. The older Ninja shook his head slightly, kneeling down so he and Randy were at eye level.

"Randy, do you want to become a better Ninja?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

"Then you'll have to do things that you may not want to do, like waking up early. Remember, evil never sleeps, so we must always be ready to overcome it, whether it appears at dawn, midday, or midnight."

"*sigh* Yeah, you're right...as usual." Randy conceded, looking up at First Ninja with a lopsided grin. The older Ninja smiled in return, placing an small kiss on Randy's forehead before rising to his feet, extending his hand to Randy. The younger Ninja grabbed First Ninja's hand, using it as leverage as he rose to his own feet.

"Alright, let's go-oh wait! I gotta say bye to Howard." Randy took off one of his sandals and chucked it at his biffer, hearing a surprised 'oof' followed by an exaggerated groan of pain. "Bye Howard! See you later!" he shouted, grabbing another sandal nearby and slipping it on, rushing out the door with First Ninja's hand grasped tightly in his. The two Ninjas could hear Howard's shouts of protest growing fainter as they ran towards the training grounds, Randy trying his best to stifle any giggles, and First Ninja glaring at him in mock disappointment.

 

The training grounds weren't anything special; just a small dirt clearing with some wooden poles of various height and thickness jutting out of the ground, some smaller poles that could be used for balance or combat training, and a sand-filled cloth punching bag hanging from a nearby tree. Nonetheless, Randy still loved it there; the quiet air and the surrounding forest made it the perfect place to meditate as well as train. There was even a small pond filled with various fish and a few round sun-warmed boulders to sit on; the perfect place for meditating. Randy inhaled deeply, letting out a pleased sigh as he sat down on one of the boulders.

"So Finny, what are we starting with today?"

"Hmm...I was thinking that we start with some balance exercises, then maybe work on perfecting your Air Fist, maybe a bit of sword training, and finish with some meditation. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that'll work." Randy nodded, making his way over to the wooden pillars, putting on his suit as he walked. Once he was in full Ninja gear, Randy leaped up onto the tallest pillar, balancing on one leg with his arms extended on either side. First Ninja watched from below, admiring the fluidity of the younger Ninja's movements.

"Okay, I'll be throwing some small rocks at you; your only objective is to not lose balance. Ready?"

"Whenever you are, Finny."

"Then let the training begin."

\---- 

The sun was hanging low in the sky by the time Randy and First Ninja had finished training, and night had fallen by the time they returned home. After a relatively pleasant dinner, Randy had bid Howard goodnight and gone with First Ninja to sit on the roof and stargaze; a common pastime for them.

Randy sighed, resting his head against First Ninja's shoulder, connecting the various stars into constellations; some real, some fictional. First Ninja wrapped an arm around Randy's shoulders, using his other arm for support. The two sat in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the stars and each other's company. 

"Hey Finn." 

"Yes Randy?" 

"I know we usually train every other day, but, could we do some more training tomorrow? I think my Earth Attack needs a bit of improvement; I'm still not a good enough rhymer to conjure anything spectacular. But I've seen you summon sand dragons and mud golems, so you're obviously really good. So, uh, can we?" 

"Of course, Randy. Just make sure you're awake at dawn, because I am not carrying you to the training grounds again." 

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that!" Randy said, crossing his arms. First Ninja chuckled, placing an affectionate kiss on Randy's head. The younger Ninja rolled his eyes, moving his head up to give First Ninja a proper kiss on the lips, then buried his face in the older's neck, mumbling about how he was a shoob. First Ninja smiled, gathering Randy into his arms and simply holding him, humming a quiet tune that he knew from experience would put the younger Ninja to sleep. Randy was looking at anything but First Ninja, his ears feeling hot. After a few minutes, Randy started to doze off, and before he slipped into unconsciousness, he swore he heard a whispered 'I love you,' though he played it off as just being his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> no headcanon finja name in this one, but randy does call finja 'finny' or 'finn' from time to time, so


End file.
